


隔离期间的木叶朋友

by SouthNorthSound



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform, 无差, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthNorthSound/pseuds/SouthNorthSound
Summary: *梗来自reddit：隔离期间发现室友趁我睡着偷偷亲我感觉心动但是我是直的怎么办*698后一两年/原作的COVID-19 paro（？）/清水无差/甜饼*Bug与OOC属于我，少年们属于彼此
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	隔离期间的木叶朋友

由于病毒的影响，佐助跟鸣人被指定在一起居家隔离。

那纸通知下来的时候，鸣人正在火影办公室帮卡卡西处理事务。大名的来使戴着口罩面无表情地读出了通知，然后把文件放在已经石化了的漩涡鸣人面前的桌上。很好地保持了社交距离。

“诶诶诶为什么？”鸣人终于回过神来大声发出疑问，但是使者已经头也不回地走了。“这是再续前缘吗？再续前缘？”他想起了年少时两个人手黏在一起的三天。

一旁目睹了一切的鹿丸不禁捂住了头，“我知道你在修行里补充了很多文化知识，可不可以不要乱用成语。”希望你们能续吧。木叶的钢铁直男觉得头很痛。

不知名的病毒爆发以来，因其高传染性与高爆发性而人人自危。各村纷纷采取了措施封闭国界线以最大限度减少人员流动。

宇智波佐助在各个忍村之间流窜，打探关于辉夜的消息，对于疫情控制而言是极大的不稳定因素。这次是各村联合要求佐助暂停调查，在村里隔离。而两个人一起隔离可以互相照应。

也只有鸣人会相信这种理由，明明其他人都是单独隔离，不过是忌惮宇智波末裔的力量罢了。鹿丸腹诽。

“作为预备役火影，要积极为村分忧哟鸣人。”卡卡西笑眯眯地解释完情况，以一个升华主题的句子结尾。

隔离的地方也很容易地定下来了。宇智波宅已经荒草丛生，封条上的亮黄在岁月中无声地褪去了，只剩死灰一般的惨白。鸣人站在废墟大门前，定定地看着。他记得年幼的佐助曾经挑开封条走进去。还有什么东西在里面吗？还有什么东西，在这里吗？鸣人一直不擅长回忆过去，他像太阳一样热烈地燃烧在现在。所以他甩了甩头，把那些不安的念头丢到脑后。

“去我家住吧。”

四战的英雄还住在他从小长大的那个一居室。楼更旧了。邻居来来去去，不少人在经济条件好一些之后搬离了这个街区。村里也想给鸣人换套房子，鸣人也不知道自己出于什么想法，一直没同意。鸣人记得楼梯口那个阿姨的豚骨汤熬得很香，小时候他经常馋得流口水。 佩恩一战之后，阿姨经常煲了汤也给他捎一份。鸣人觉得没有小时候闻起来那么香，可是怎么可能呢，阿姨的煲汤技巧当然是逐年精进的。疫情开始后，邻居都投奔了自己的亲戚，这里天然地杜绝了聚集，是很好的隔离场所。

那一天，鸣人早早地戴上了口罩出了门。本来热闹的街道现在冷冷清清的，那些笑着喊他鸣人的热情不见了，看狐妖的阴冷目光更是早就绝迹了。一乐拉面也关了门店，只留下一个外卖的小窗口。木叶好像睡着了。 鸣人有经手过文件，自然知道形势不容乐观。但是知道佐助过不了多久就要回来了，担心夹杂着开心。不管是什么事情，只要跟佐助在一起，那一定是很好的。

绿色的大门敞开着，没有人出入。离约定的时间还有一会儿，鸣人踢踢地上的石头，左顾右盼。他盯着大门看了一会儿，记忆中鲜红的字体嫩绿的漆都不再那么鲜艳，泛出了暗淡的黄，似乎也随着年华老去了。 鸣人小时候在全村上蹿下跳恶作剧的时候不经常祸害这扇门，当然不只是因为老有俩看门的中忍他不好下手。这是一方刻着木叶的界碑，里面是他儿时的整个世界。成为火影，说到底也就是成为这方寸之间最耀眼的存在。 那么界限之外是什么？十二岁第一个C级任务，第七班从这里出发，他第一次开始思考自己的忍道。选一条不会后悔的路，一直往前走。再后来佐助夺回战，跟自来也游历修行，佩恩之战，第三次忍界大战……鸣人的目光从这圈内渐渐延伸到天下苍生，但是又不知从何时开始，他又陷在了这里。

正想着，鸣人看到从林子深处走出来一个人，头发长得服帖了些，一袭黑衣像是隐在林间的雾。

第一眼的条件反射。脱口而出。

“佐助！”

可恶，为什么风餐露宿还能这么帅？

佐助没有戴口罩。

鸣人三步并作两步走上前，同时从兜里掏出口罩。他先把两边的绳子挂到佐助的耳朵上，然后上下一拉把无纺布展开，再在鼻梁上一捏，捏的时候还想要不捏住他的鼻子逼他张嘴呼吸吧，总是这么从容的样子真是让人想闹一闹。

佐助远远地看到鸣人站在门口左顾右盼，当眼神交汇之后，似乎背后的尾巴一下子竖了起来不停地摇，一边大喊着自己的名字一边冲了上来。他戴着口罩，金发还是那么亮眼，天蓝色的眼睛像是一汪泉水。

佐助还在迟疑着，鸣人已经来到了他面前，双手在眼前一通乱舞。口罩遮住了鸣人的大半张脸，但是眼睛眉毛画出的夸张弧度好像有一种魔力，让人没由来地想起夏日热情的风，奔涌放肆的浪潮，以及一切咋咋唬唬地把活力拍到你脸上的美好事物。

黑紫异色眼睛盯着蓝色眼睛。

鸣人给他戴好口罩，然后像是想起来什么似的眉头一皱，“你为什么不戴口罩的说？在外面就这么不会照顾自己吗？有没有吃饱穿暖？是不是瘦了？任务辛苦吗？外面有这么好玩吗都不回村？”

鸣人一边连珠炮似地发问，一边心想可恶啊只露出眼睛也这么好看。

“我不知道。”

这一段时间穿行在人迹罕至的地方，接到信件就直接赶回来了。最后的宇智波还没有机会见识到病毒的可怕，更别提防护了。

一句话把鸣人接下来的一串问题都堵回去了。他张了张嘴，那一串问题都消散在空气里，最后凝成了一个标志性的咧嘴大笑，虽然看不见嘴但是眼睛已经映出了一切。 “回来就好！”

鸣人单方面地勾肩搭背，不停地说着发生的趣事，佐助偶尔答应两句。风吹过空荡荡的街道，卷起树叶。居家隔离就这么开始了。

**第一天：**

房间看起来很整洁。“我昨天花了半天整理的！”鸣人勾着佐助的肩膀，自豪地说。

“你就没有觉得哪里不对吗？”佐助嘴角有些抽搐，直勾勾地盯着卧室中间。

“给你们俩整个双人床？”一开始六代目是这么提议的。

“两个大男人，滚起来多不方便啊，两张！”鸣人盘算了一下道。

最后限制于房间大小安排了1.5张：鸣人的旧单人床紧挨着地上铺的一张床垫。原本的矮茶几被挪到了一旁。卧室挤得满满当当的。

“嗨，这不是没办法的说。”鸣人瞪圆眼睛瘪嘴，露出一副被雨淋得湿漉漉的委屈小狗的表情，“佐助你不要这么挑剔嘛。特殊时期。”

佐助也没有再提出异议，解下披风叠起来放在一旁，“我睡地铺吧。”

“哇佐助你怎么知道地上这个垫子比较软！轮回眼还能看出来这种东西吗？”

“你好吵啊，吊车尾的。”

佐助在房间里四处走动，鸣人跟着他，眼神在家里摆设和佐助之间游离不定。

又来了，感觉有只小狗在朝着自己摇尾巴。

或许是因为儿时母亲总是温柔体贴地打理着生活上的一切琐事，少时的佐助不自觉地养成了一些生活习惯，比如爱好整洁，东西总是整理得井井有条。

以前七班一起出任务的时候他们俩经常住一个房间，有的时候条件简陋甚至要挤一张床。那个时候鸣人经常因为乱放东西被佐助训。

佐助打开衣柜，发现一边挂着橘色的运动服，另一边挂着自己绣着宇智波族徽的白色外套。

鸣人从后面探出头来，“那个是大蛇丸送来的，他说还有好多。”

佐助在外东奔西走已经习惯了一身灰衣黑袍，黯淡的配色或许更符合隐于黑暗之中的行走。

“大蛇丸真的好奇怪，扭来扭去地出没于各种地方。不过他最近几年一直致力于科学研究，这两个月更是冲在疫苗研究的第一线，据说有好消息了。”

佐助看了两眼衣服便合上了衣柜，也没有接鸣人关于自己师父的话。

晚饭是一乐的外卖，鸣人很大声地邀功：“我可是帮你点了番茄拉面！”佐助点点头。鸣人拿着筷子双手合十，“我开动啦！”

“你还是没变啊，吊车尾的。”

  
  


终结谷一战之后，佐助自愿提出出村探寻辉夜一族的下落，然后便一去不回音讯渺茫。

鸣人缠着卡卡西老师在任务书信来往之外给佐助寄信，每次都洋洋洒洒地用狗爬字写上好几页自己的见闻，然后问佐助最近怎么样。但是佐助从来没有给鸣人回过信，每次寄回木叶的信件只是例行公事一般地记录任务进程。

这是他们三年来第一次见面。情绪像是炉上沸腾的水，鸣人咕噜噜地吐着气泡，一路从村口烧到了现在。

热腾腾的拉面。一开始鸣人手忙脚乱地吹两口夹起来的面，然后哧溜一吸，像是饿得不行。他习惯把跟自己同名的鸣门卷先夹出来吃。渐渐地温度适宜到能辅以味增汤底和配菜，塞满满一嘴的美味。餐桌上最后只剩下了沉默的咀嚼声。

鸣人喝下最后一口汤，发出一声惬意的叹息，把筷子往碗上一搭。他的眼神锁定在桌的另一侧，佐助还在慢条斯理地吃着拉面。

“佐助，”已经喊过千百遍的名字，开心的、愤怒的、迷茫的、坚定的，鸣人自己也已经分辨不清其中包含着的复杂情感，“你是不是在躲我？”

筷子停滞了一下，佐助抬眼看他。

“没有在指责你的意思。我知道佐助很忙。”佐助还没来得及说些什么，鸣人就左顾右盼慌张地解释，“我觉得你肯定不是故意的。只是调查很辛苦，路上也不方便，还要小心不能暴露身份……”

“如果我是故意的呢。”佐助的睫毛垂了下去，目光似乎聚焦到了那一筷子拉面上。

正在努力帮佐助想理由的鸣人一下子愣住了，下意识地望向对方的眼眸，却被浓密的睫毛阻挡住了视线。

佐助静止了两秒钟，挑眉坦然地望向鸣人，用儿时救下鸣人之后那种嚣张的口吻说：“骗你的。”

明明心还揪着，鸣人却下意识地先绽开了一个灿烂的笑，“你这个混蛋！”他说不上来不对劲的地方是什么。

隔离守则一百条罗列了种种情况，总之就是大门不出二门不迈，房门外的事情都有专门的暗部打点。

鸣人好不容易得了闲，不需要帮忙批公文了。他刚想松一口气，却收到了卡卡西送来的一大叠学习资料。

要好好准备中忍考试哦！便签上还画了一个眯眯笑的卡卡西。

鸣人抱着头哀嚎起来。嚎到一半转过头目光炯炯地看着佐助：“佐助要不要一起！你也还是下忍吧？”

来吧来吧来吧来吧来吧！

在鸣人连珠炮一般的攻势下，几声微弱的“不要”，“拒绝”很快被淹没了。

两人都奔波了一天，决定早点休息。鸣人换上了他橙色的印满鸣门卷的睡衣，还有可爱的带毛毛球的睡帽。佐助一脸嫌弃地换上了蓝色的印着番茄的睡衣，坚决拒绝睡帽。

鸣人举着睡帽试图卖安利：“很暖和的！很安心的！”天蓝色的眼睛在橘色灯光照映下闪闪发亮。

佐助抿嘴后退，一把按下开关，屋子里暗了下来。

“好吧。”刚刚陷入黑暗看不清表情，“我放在这里咯。”

“晚安佐助，呼。”鸣人忍不住打了个哈欠。

“……晚安”

没过五分钟，房间里面就响起了安稳平缓的呼吸声。

宇智波的末裔悄无声息地起身。月光洒在床上那人金色的发丝上，描画出毛茸茸的边，但是又泛出冷色的光。

  
  


**第四天：**

飞进来一只乌鸦，就站在窗沿，也不叫，乌黑的眼珠滴溜溜地转。鸣人和佐助都不自觉地放低了声音讲话怕惊扰了它。

这几天两个人一直在努力学习。虽然不知道合起来战力是忍界99%的人为什么还要解手里剑平抛运动方程式，黑发酷哥不介意一直看自己的小学同学抓耳挠腮的样子，更不介意刷刷刷地写下答案并且留下一个云淡风轻的眼神。

  
  


当忍者的这些年里其实少有这样悠闲的时刻。没有任务，没有复仇的目标，没有追回某人的计划，暗流涌动都溶在风里。

“乌鸦。”鸣人有些犹豫地开了口，却不知道接下来应该说些什么。

佐助的目光在窗台乌鸦上梭巡一番，然后对上鸣人的眼睛，眨了眨睫毛，“你是想说哥哥吗。”

他的态度坦然得让鸣人更紧张了，“啊，这个。”

佐助又扭过头去看窗台上的乌鸦，“其实鼬走了之后我经常梦到成片的乌鸦，像网一样密密麻麻，笼罩在上空，再后来。”他停顿了一会儿，继续道，“它们一起消失了，像是火遁烧过之后的灰烬，被风卷着一直往上，往上，往上。剩下的只有空。“

听了这一番话，天蓝色的眼睛里写着迷茫两个字。

鸣人喃喃开口：“鼬有托我照顾你。”

佐助的眼神飘忽不定，“嗯。”

鸣人抓起他的手，想表达一下自己的决心。热度顺着掌心传过来。没有老茧，佐助心里突然冒出来一点奇异的感觉。

“那这周的碗你洗。”

“什么嘛混蛋佐助！”鸣人大笑起来伸手去搂他的挚友，另外一只手握拳在他肩上捶了一下。

有点太近了。佐助下意识地想躲，但没躲开，他侧过脸看挚友灿烂的笑。感觉还不错。

**第二周：**

经过第一周的观察，木叶高层决定每周一三五的早上开一个视频会议了解佐助跟鸣人的近况。

鸣人睡眼惺忪地坐在矮茶几前，咕哝着怎么这么麻烦的吧呦。而佐助面无表情地做好了一切准备，还逼着鸣人换掉了画满鸣门卷的可爱睡衣。

以轮回眼的瞳力，佐助当然可以察觉到周围24小时不间断的暗部。他并不在乎那些或恐惧或审视的视线。木叶腐朽的制度并不能限制他，鹰会自由翱翔在天际。

此刻“鹰”正襟危坐在电脑前等着会议室开放。室内明亮，一切看起来井井有条，唯一的变数意外性No.1忍者看起来也像那么回事。约定的时间到了，屏幕上出现了那个老是色情读物不离手的不良上忍，哦不，现在已经是火影了。

会议流程冗长而无趣，卡卡西还不时流露出点其实我就是来完成一下任务希望赶快结束的苗头，鸣人还没睡醒全程迷迷糊糊直点头，倒是佐助认真地回答了每个问题。结构工整，总分总，第一点第二点第三点。

跟他平时写的工作报告似的。卡卡西心想。合规范，有质量，客气中透露着疏离，绝对让人抓不到什么把柄。

这是鸣人想要的协力。佐助做得得心应手。

会议结束了，鸣人咕哝着要睡个回笼觉。打着哈欠的他迷迷糊糊地从桌前移到床前。

佐助有点想知道为什么会议完全没有让鸣人清醒过来。可能的原因是一，全部都是他在汇报，鸣人只是在边上神游；二，会议本来就会让人昏昏欲睡。

佐助回头看鸣人有没有躺好，发现他果然没有。

大概是走了一半路就放弃了，鸣人用一个很夸张的大字型趴在佐助的床上，压皱了他叠好的被子。

“喂，吊车尾的，起来回你自己床上睡。”一点也不客气的话，声音却很轻。

鸣人蹭蹭枕头，试图把自己埋进去。

梦里有一只黑猫在嗅他。若即若离。

三个小时之后

毛茸茸的金色脑袋从被子里钻出来，拉下的窗帘让室内的光线柔和而又温馨，所以鸣人毫不费力地张开眼睛眨了眨。没有黑猫。是做了一个奇怪的梦吗？

他下意识地发问：“佐助，几点了？”

“十二点了可以吃饭了。” 听到这边的声响，佐助戴上手套拿出了烤箱里的意面。芝士融化陷入，表层显出焦糖色，在稍冷的空气中凝固，显出漂亮的泛光。

佐助在底下埋了很多小番茄。两人一三五二四六分工做饭。很快佐助就摸清了鸣人的做饭原则：不放蔬菜。在被无情戳穿之后，鸣人小心翼翼地问：“那要不今天来个蒜泥白肉？”行，那番茄就是水果。那之后宇智波公然以权谋私大量采购番茄并且在一切菜里添加番茄。在两人亲切友好地再次讨论之后达成一致：鸣人合理加蔬菜，佐助合理加番茄。前后互为充要条件。

意面里面加番茄，非常合理。

为了让鸣人多吃点蔬菜自己也是很努力呀，佐助回顾了一下自己的心路历程，嘴角弯起一点弧度。总觉得这一幕有点熟悉，像是自己小时候妈妈和哥哥哄自己吃饭的样子。

鸣人没有拿全忍界畏惧的宇智波末裔这么居家的一幕打趣，也完全没有感受到这一幕到底多么像一个家，可能是因为他不曾有过。鸣人只是飞快地从床上蹿了起来，乖巧地在餐桌前面坐好。

“我开动啦！”“我开动了。”

**第三周：**

卡卡西眼睁睁看着随着时间推移，他们俩的衣服从正式的制服到便装到睡衣。这个早晨鸣人顶着睡帽打着哈欠打开了视频。

“你们是不是其实在视频的时候都不穿裤子的？“鸣人迷糊着听到这一句，开始认真地思索可行性。佐助穿着睡衣依然气场强得仿佛在五影会谈上宣布复仇大计，“不可能。讲正事卡卡西。”

砂隐村的疫苗有了大进展，所以大蛇丸希望可以合作进行下一个阶段的临床试验。但是储存条件所限，大家还在找低温冷运的方法。

话讲到这里，佐助心下明了：“我可以帮忙，轮回眼的能力。”

“那你为什么老是不回村？”鸣人很快反应过来这个能力的怪异之处。

佐助侧过头，深深地看了他一眼。迟钝如鸣人也觉得他漆黑的眼中似乎有一些话语在翻涌。

“不回来看看我。看看卡卡西老师看看小樱。看看同期。看看木叶新农村……”鸣人的声音越来越小，他想起来佐助的兄长至今背负骂名，而宇智波一族也是悄无声息地逝去了。除了他们几个知情人，对于木叶村来说，佐助背负的到底算什么？

空气凝滞在不大的房间里，两个人都心不在焉地完成了接下来的会议内容。结束之后鸣人试图继续讨论，佐助打了个哈哈换了个话题。

一直呆在家里不用出门，没有了休息与工作模式切换的契机，时间界限变得非常暧昧。很多原来没有注意的问题都渐渐浮现，模糊了鸣人心里坚定的忍道。

或许是因为一直紧绷的弦松了下来，或许是因为一直追逐的挚友终于回到了身边，鸣人想着想着就在书桌前睡着了。

  
  


一个吻落在脸颊上，像是蝴蝶扇动翅膀一样轻颤着。

“吊车尾的。”并不期望被注意到的喃喃自语，也不知道在期待些什么。笨蛋就是笨蛋。

拜托，酷哥怎么可能把一切就是因为你说出口。就算一次次找其他的理由，试图寄情山水等待慢慢遗忘。但是超越了梦想的重量，生命的意义的感情怎么会磨灭。覆上一层又一层的自欺欺人，却还是……

厌恶失控。

本该睡着的人内心翻涌。当距离不再存在，那些原可以作为屏障的都已消失，只剩下懵懂的心意叫嚣着。

鸣人抬起头。

忍者学校课桌上的对望，终结谷的对望，天地桥的对望，一幕幕浮现在两人的记忆中。那些愤怒、疑惑、挣扎、彷徨、口不对心的留恋、剖开身体献出的真心。

我算什么，你算什么，为什么。其实是有另一个解答的。

数年的风霜雪雨，都融化在这一天里。

~~ （毛线朋友啊，现在就开始谈恋爱！） ~~

小剧场：

佐助收拾好了准备动身去砂隐村。鸣人说完再见之后仍然一脸兴奋地看着他。

“怎么了？”

“就是那个，那个……肥皂剧里面很流行的……”

出门上班之前给一个亲亲！

即将出差的无业人士明显听出了弦外之音，叹气。

亲亲！

漩涡浮现，人出差了。

五分钟之后，漩涡再次浮现，人回来了。

“什么嘛！一点仪式感都没有得吧呦！！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是居家隔离怨念产物，作用是祈福，希望大家的生活都可以早日回归正轨（抱）。想看一下他俩正直地关起来会不会有什么化学反应。我不太会写开始谈恋爱那个点……请原谅qwq


End file.
